Twelve Days of Christmas in Auradon
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Just a nice Christmas present for you all. I'll write what you prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, TimeTravelFreak here. So I'm going to write a twelve day's story for the VK's and Auradonians. Chapter One will be published on christmas and then two through twelve over the next days.

What do you want to read?

Promps please? Use the twelve days of christmas song as a guideline.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Chapter One: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

 **LoveShipper: glad you think so.**

 **Kingson24601: here's your Ben/Mal pairing. I love that pairing too.**

 **pinksakura271: thanks, I wanted to give everyone a nice Christmas present. You gave me the idea of using the different things for each chapter.**

 **I decided to upload it at midnight Michigan time. Hope you all enjoy this.**

"Merry Christmas!" Carlos yelled as he and Jay ran into Mal and Evie's room.

"Go away," Mal mumbled.

Evie sat bolt up. "It's Christmas?" She shrieked. "I have nothing to wear! Neither do any of you! Oh, I completely forgot to make outfits."

"That's what you're worried about?" Mal asked in disbelief. "I panicked when you screamed, only to find out you forgot to make yourself an outfit?"

Evie smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah," she said. "There's a party tonight and I need an outfit right?"

"You could just wear whatever," Jay suggested. "You'd make it look good, I'm sure."

"No, no, no! I cannot just wear _whatever_ , Jay!"

"Well, I'm wearing my dress from the coronation," Mal declared. "Now, leave me to sleep." She flopped back down on her bed. Someone knocked at the door. "Now what?" She yelled exasperatedly.

Evie walked over to the door calmly. "Hello? Merry Christmas!" She said as she opened it.

"Er, Evie? Is Mal here?"

Mal sat up and ran to the door. "Yes," she said. "Merry Christmas!"

Ben smiled hesitantly.

Evie grumbled. "So you're up and ready for _him_ , but not us," she mumbled. She turned to go back to her outfit troubles.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk outside," Ben began.

"Sure!" Mal answered beaming. "Just let me get ready." She turned to Jay and Carlos. "So you two need to leave," she said sweetly.

The two boys grumbled, but headed out of the girls room.

Mal shut the door and turned to Evie.

"Not helping you," Evie said without looking up from her outfit designs.

"Then I'll just have to wear this _orange_ coat and _green_ pants, oh well," Mal sighed.

Evie stared at her friend. "Oh no you won't!" She declared. She grabbed a short dark purple trench coat and black leggings. White fluffy boots were added to make a beautiful outfit once again created by Evie. Evie smiled smugly. "Not the orange and green," she said triumphantly. She froze when Mal started to laugh. "Wait a minute! You tricked me!" Evie yelled in frustration.

Mal ran to the door cackling. She turned the corner and ran into . . . "Ben?" She gasped. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," Ben said. "You look great. Evie strikes again?"

Mal giggled. "Yep, I had to trick her into it by threatening to wear a hideous outfit, but hey, it worked."

Ben lead her out the front door.

"Whoa," Mal gasped. Snow lay delicately on the trees and icicles glimmered in the sunlight.

Ben held up two pairs of ice skates. "I though we could go ice skating. There's a pond that freezes over nicely in the winter."

Mal glanced at the skates. "Never done it before," she declared. She turned to look Ben in the eyes. "Teach me," she begged. "It sounds fun!"

Soon Mal got the hand of it. Well, sorta.

"Haha, look at me," she yelled. "I'm finally doing-" she crashed into a snow bank "-it," she finished. She glared at a laughing Ben. "Oh yeah, let's see how you feel when you crash into one too!" She got up and shoved Ben into the same snow mound. He got up sputtering and laughing.

After they were done, the two sat on a stone bench overlooking the lake.

"It's beautiful," Mal sighed contently.

"You should see it in the spring," Ben told her. "All the pear trees are in bloom and the birds fly from tree to tree singing."

Mal glanced up at the tree above them. "Oh!" She exclaimed pointing at a bird resting in the branches.

"A partridge," Ben said softly. "Well I expect Evie's going to want you to get some outfit designs for the party tonight." He smirked. "How fun."

Mal glared at him. "I told her I can just wear my coronation dress."

"Knowing her, I can expect to never see that dress on you again."

"Probably," Mal admitted. "Thanks for bringing me out here."

"My pleasure."

They walked back to their respective dorm rooms to get ready for the party, or in Mal's case, death by Evie.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? Something will happen everyday with the items in the Twelve Days of Christmas song. Writing about Evie panicking cracked me up. Hope it does the same for you.**

 **Review and tell me what you want tomorrow's chapter to bring for our heroes and villain kids.**

 **TimeTravelFreak2**


	3. Two Turtle Doves

Chapter Two: Two Turtle Doves

 **pinksakura271: thank you so much! Your reviews always make be beam with happiness. So glad you liked the ice skating. Don't worry I am a total Ben/Mal shipper, so you'll get plenty of that pairing.**

 **Kingson24601: you guess correct. You defiantly can expect more Bal. They will have the best Christmas, don't fret your freckle. (That's an Aussie saying for "don't worry.")**

Mal grumbled all the way to her dorm room. Evie was going to kill her by clothing.

"Mal!" Evie cried. She thrust a purple dress into Mal's hands. "Put it on! I have some accessories and I'll need to see if I need to make any adjustments, but it should look fine."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Sure, Evie." She pulled the dress on. It was a purple v-neck dress with two and a half inch sleeves. The dress went down to a few inches above her knees. She showed Evie. "Tada," she muttered sarcastically.

Evie frowned and bit her lip. "Hmmm, could use a belt maybe? Metallic style. Gold then? Yeah. Here, Mal, put this on." Evie handed Mal a gold belt. "Now for the accessories!" Evie exclaimed. She fished through a jewelry box for a necklace. "Ah ha, found it!" She gave Mal a necklace. It was gold with little mini emeralds scattered about the necklace. A moment later gold arm bands with the Celtic symbol of friendship design.

Mal gazed at her reflection. She was beautiful. Evie had worked her magic again.

"Put these on!" Evie demanded. She shoved a pair of black ankle boots into Mal's hands.

"Thanks, Evie," Mal said softly. "You always manage to do something beautiful for me to wear."

Evie beamed with pride. "It's nothing really. I just like doing this."

Evie apparently had outfits ready for the boys to try on, which they did so grudgingly. Carlos received a red shirt and khaki pants with a black jacket, while Jay received a maroon t-shirt with a vest colored in a rainbow of warm colors. His red beanie was tilted on his head in a perfect way only Evie could have captured. It probably wouldn't last long at the party though. His black sweat pants would have made Jay look like a slob, but Evie struck again and made it look like a worthy new trend setter.

Evie beamed at the outfits she created. She herself had a dress with a jean pattern. A pair of black tights were to be worn underneath. Gold ballet flats set the outfit off good.

"Off!" She demanded. "Take 'em off! They won't be ruined for the party!" The three friends rolled their eyes and gave Evie back the cloths. Once the boys had left, Evie tapped Mal's shoulder. "I want you to wear these on your shoulders." She held out two diamond turtle dove brooches.

"Oh, Evie, they're beautiful!" Mal cried softly.

Evie smiled at her almost sister. "Of course, I own them don't I?"

The two girls laughed.

 **A/N: I don't know why I keep making people wear leggings. I for one absolutely hate the stupid legging style. Wear skinny jeans if you want form fitting. Sheesh. Yeah, I'm probably the only girl who hates the style, but hey, that's life.**

 **I loved the idea of sisterly bonding. It kinda popped into my head so I wrote about that. Sorry if it was too short. I will try to make the next one longer.**

 **Next chapter: something happens with three French hens. I need ideas, people! Tell your bffs! Give me ideas, or this story goes down hill. *Frowny face***

 **TimeTravelFreak2**


	4. Three French Hens

Chapter Three: Three French Hens

 **LoveShipper: yeah, she does. I usually just look up the color combination I want and describe that or I just can imagine it in my head.**

 **Kingson24601: no, not Australian, but I have a book with an Australian character and it has the different phrases and meanings. Hope you get into that college, then. That's actually a pretty good idea.**

 **pinksakura271: thank you! Glad you like her outfits. I really liked the info you sent about the meanings. That helps so much.**

The cafeteria was buzzing with noise at breakfast time. Mal and Evie plunked down at their usual table. Jay ran over quickly.

"Where's Carlos?" Mal asked worried.

Jay smirked. "He got caught up in the food line." He pointed in Carlos's direction.

Evie looked over and gasped. Carlos was covered head to toe in scrambled eggs, fairy cakes **(A/N: I know they are really cupcakes, but it's going to be my Auradon version of pancakes)** , and syrup. He stormed over to Jay.

"Jay!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. He flung his hands around wildly, spraying food everywhere. Evie yelped and ducked under the table. "Get this off me!" Carlos screamed.

Mal rolled her eyes and opened her spell book. "And now I pull, syrup into that bowl!" All the syrup in the room came flying into an empty bowl on the table. Mal winced, but continued to clean Carlos. She prepared to do another spell, but saw a pile of towels. "I command the towels now, clean Carlos DeVil now." The towels sped away and scrubbed at Carlos.

* * *

When Ben came in, he heard nothing but howls of pain and threats of pain. Everyone was silent, staring at Carlos DeVil. Who happened to be covered in towels scrubbing at his skin.

"Mal," he said hesitantly, "what happened here?"

Mal turned and grinned. "Jay covered Carlos in food. I'm just cleaning up the mess."

Ben nodded distantly. He spoke to the four VK's. "So Auradon has this annual horse drawn sleigh ride on Christmas Day. It's right after breakfast."

"We'll be there!" Evie said excitedly. "I'll be right back!" She ran off.

Doug had just walked over to say hi when she hurried off. "Where's she gone?" He asked.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Probably to pick out our coats and boots for the sleigh ride."

Jay groaned. "She does know we only have one coat each, right? And one pair of boots each?"

"She's crazy!" Carlos screamed from under the towels. "Mal! Make them stop!"

"Stop," Mal commanded lazily. The towels stopped scrubbing only to leave a red Carlos. He sat down at the table grumpily.

"So," Ben said breaking the silence. "Sleigh ride?"

* * *

Evie as it turns out did in fact grab their coats and boots. They weren't anything specially designed by Evie thankfully.

As the five friends headed out, Belle stopped Ben. She pulled him back and whispered in his ear. "Auradon's future is bright, with purple mischief." Ben flushed a light pink. He turned back to his mom as he walked back over to the group and mouthed, "Thank you."

* * *

On the sleigh, they sat Ben, Mal, and Evie with Jay and Carlos across from them. Dude, the school's dog and Carlos's friend, jumped on with them. The horses started up and trotted slowly through the forest. It was quite peaceful and beautiful.

"Wow," Carlos said petting Dude absentmindedly, "this is nothing like the Isle of the Lost."

"No," Jay agreed. "Nothing like the Isle of the Lost."

Ben sat rather quietly through this moment. He had grown up pampered all his life, while the VK's had lived a life of misery because of their parent's mistakes.

"Look out!" Evie suddenly cried, startling the horses. Three hens had found their way onto the path or rather, the sleigh had found its way off the path. Snickering was heard in the distance. "Chad," Evie growled. She jumped off the sleigh and charged after the sound. The four others had no choice, but to follow and make sure she didn't get hurt.

 **A/N: Oooh, cliff hanger! Sorry about the late update, I didn't have much time yesterday to write this, but here you go!**

 **Next chapter: Four Calling Birds. I do have a good idea, but if you want to input your's, leave a review! Thanks!**

 **Once again, thank you pinksakura271!**


	5. Four Calling Birds

Chapter Four: Four Calling Birds

 **pinksakura271: You're welcome. No he will not forget this Christmas. Yep, Chad really doesn't live up to the Charming.**

 **disneyfan1968: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Kingson24601: Evie will be okay, don't worry, but as for Chad and his friends, well, who can tell?**

 **HPDescendantsFan (guest): That is a pretty funny idea. I had an idea similar, so I think that's what I'll do.**

 **Sorry about the late update, I totally forgot I was supposed to upload this. As I'm reading a HTTYD watching the movie fic, I realize, I DIDN'T UPLOAD THE DAILY CHAPTER! Well, here it is.**

"Evie!" Mal called desperately.

"Chad, I'm going to KILL YOU!" They heard Evie shriek.

"Evie!" Jay yelled. They charged towards the sound.

Evie had Chad on the ground, how she did that, no one will ever know. She kicked out at his legs as Audrey gasped in horror.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. "Stop! No, what are you doing!"

Ben pinned Evie's arms to her sides, while Jay and Carlos grabbed her legs.

"Evie!" Carlos screamed in pain as she kicked his jaw. "Stop! Mal do something!"

"Beware for swear, keep Evie still there," Mal tried. It's hard to rhyme on the spot! It did work though, so the three boys and Mal grabbed their friend and headed away. Far away. However, they didn't know where the path was. Mal unfroze Evie.

"Um, not to be a mood killer, but how are we getting back?" Carlos asked siriusly( **Harry Potter reference!** ).

Ben glanced around. "Um, no clue." He glanced at Mal. "Could you do a spell to get us out?"

Mal snorted. "No, I can't do tracking or location spells without my spell book which happens to be in my room."

"I'm sorry, guys," Evie said quietly. "I just wanted to hurt Chad so much at that moment. I wasn't thinking." She glanced up at the sky. "It's snowing," she said. "That's nice."

Jay mouth opened in horror. "No, no it's not nice!" He snapped. "We could trace our footsteps back, but we'll never be able to do that now!"

"They'll come looking for us," Mal said trying to reassure them, but it looked like she was trying to convince herself. "Well, maybe Ben, because it's quite possible they think we kidnapped him."

"They wouldn't think that," Ben defended his people. Mal raised her eyebrows. "Okay, yes they might," Ben deflated, "but they'll still look for us."

"HELP!" Mal screamed.

"WE ARE LOST!" Yelled Evie.

"HELLO!" Jay and Carlos cried together.

"You sound like four calling birds in trouble," Ben said half heartedly.

A few hours later, still no one had come.

 **A/N: Uh oh, the five are lost in the woods and it's almost lunch time! Chad, why did you do this?**

 **Next chapter: Five Golden Rings**

 **Sorry about the lateness and the shortness.**


	6. Five Golden Rings

Chapter Five: Five Golden Rings

.

 **Ember411: It's okay, thanks for the idea. I love your Bold is Beautiful story so far!**

 **pinksakura271: Yep. They do get annoying don't they? Yes, they could make up a story like that. But have they?**

 **Kingson24601: Hm, yeah, about Dude . . . I maybe, kinda, accidentally forgot he was with them in the sleigh and I doubt Carlos would leave Dude alone like that, even though Evie was in trouble. So Dude is returning in this chapter and he may or may not help them. I'm not entirely sure yet. Let's see where this goes.**

 **Guest (from the first chapter): I loved your idea for the five golden rings. I'm putting my own spin on it, but it's still your idea and it will be Chad's punishment from Evie. Chad will get what's coming to him!**

 **Okay, so someone pointed out to me that I haven't answered a lot of reviews they are leaving. I look at the reviews in my e-mail. They are there. Then when I go to type the story, they are not able to download. So I look at the reviews for the story on the site. They are not there. I'm really sorry if I haven't answered yours because of that.**

 **Ahrg! This story is getting harder to write! I'm not usually a fan of MeanAudrey/Chad, I prefer NiceAudrey/Jay, but, oh well, it fits better with the story I think. Maybe near the end I will have Audrey/Jay, but for now . . .**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

.

A few hours later, still no one had come . . .

"Carlos," Mal said suddenly. "Wasn't Dude with you?"

Carlos jumped up. "Yeah! Maybe if we find him?"

Evie shook her head. "He'll have found his way back already."

The five friends sighed as one.

"I'm hungry," Carlos whined.

"I'm cold and my cloths are wet!" Evie wailed softly.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Look, the school is to the north right? The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. It's starting to set sorta, so that way is west and this way is north." She started marching towards the north.

"Good thing Mal pays attention in geography," Jay muttered.

They walked after Mal and after a few miles of walking, they reached the school.

"I'm going to murder Chad," Evie mumbled under her breath. "Slow . . . painful . . . demise . . . embarrassing . . . crowd watching . . ." She got an evil look on her face and turned to the group. "I'll be right back, meet me in the cafeteria for lunch, yeah?"

* * *

"Finally returned us King Ben?" Chad called to the VK's. "We were getting worried that you killed him."

Mal's jaw clenched and she balled her fists in her pockets.

"Don't let him bother you," Ben whispered.

"You made us get lost in the first place, Chad Charming!" Evie shrieked from the doorway. She had a satin pouch in her fist.

"Did not," Chad hollered. "You attacked me and Audrey." Audrey shifted uncomfortably at this.

Evie snorted. "Why did I attack you? Because you startled our horses and they ran off!"

"No!"

"Yes you did!" Evie screamed. She opened the pouch and chucked five golden rings at the not-so-charming son of Prince Charming.

Jay, Carlos, and Mal stared dumbfounded at Evie. She cackled evilly.

.

 **A/N: Hm, not supposed to update this late, oh well. This is the December 29 update, so yesterday's update I guess. Unless you're in California, then it's still December 29. Sorry about this, I was gone all day and I was working on my own story I hope to publish someday and doing some reading . . . Ladahdada. Anywho, there you have it. Short and sweet I hope.**

 **Next chapter: Six geese a laying**

 **TimeTravelFreak2**


	7. So sorry guys

**Hi, guys it's me TimeTravelFreak2! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't been feeling the best these last few days. I have not abandoned this story and I hope to finish it, but I might save the rest till next Christmas or finish over mid-winter break. School's starting up tomorrow and I'm in high school. I'm a freshman, so it's pretty stressful since it's my first year of high school.**

 **Bye! Love you all!**

 **TimeTravelFreak2**

 **Remember, the next chapter is Six Geese a'Laying**


	8. Poll

Hey all! I'm posting this to each of my stories. I have opened a poll and I want your contribution. Please check it out. Whether your a Potterhead, Descendants fan, Lunar Chronicals fan, or Once Upon A Time fan, this is okay for you. I would really appreciate your contribution so please check it out.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


End file.
